Only Time Will Tell
by RTNightmare
Summary: This is a fleaxhuman story, if you get where I'm going. It's as real to the movie as possible. Rated T. Sequel and offspring will happen. R&R with Constructive Crit! Probably ALL English! Help me improve!
1. Chapter 1: New Voice, New Diet

**Only Time Will Tell**

**A Monster in Paris Story**

**Written by Jinney**

Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Okay everyone, new story…and please don't kill me for calling our favorite giant flea Frank – it's shorter and easier to remember, especially because I'm American – so just go with it for the sake of MY stories. I doubt there will be any French in this story, because I know next to NOTHING about French. One thing I have also noticed with the stories with 'Frank' is that he can talk in the fan fiction. He couldn't talk regularly in the movie – he could sing in French/English, but not talk, he would chirp – so I will fix that in this story. No one ever mentioned in their stories how he learned to talk when it was clear in the movie that he **couldn't talk**! So here we go…..I'm fixing it! Read on! I may write short summaries at the beginning of each chapter too. Maybe not every chapter, but probably most! Also, I had to come up with a name for the scientist who owns the greenhouse – his new name means sunflower in French. Clever, no? XD Okay, R&R! Constructive Criticism! I'm trying my best to make them in character! This is just a sneak peek, I probably will wait to upload more of this story! ^^; So, read and wait please!

* * *

><p>It had been several months since the story of there being 'a monster in Paris' had begun. Now, almost everyone respected the so-called monster, and saw him less of a beast and more of a legend. They were more proud that he had come to Paris. Not because he was different or that he was kind, but that he could perform – sing and dance.<p>

Almost every night, Frank the giant flea would perform for a room full of people with his partner Lucille at the Rare Bird cabaret. Lucille had been his teacher since the beginning of his days as a seven foot tall flea and had taught him everything she knew about Paris and more – minus a few details. But seeing as Frank was still a flea, he had some issues. Being that his diet was mainly blood, he was often chasing cats and other animals. Lucille knew this was one problem they had to fix. The other problem was that even though he could sing, he could not talk.

His singing had mainly come from the power of a singing potion that gave him his 'melodious voice'. Even when he had shrunk back down to his normal flea size and had jumped into Lucille's ear, he could be heard singing a tune – the tune that would tell her he was alive, even after Préfet Maynott, the crazy commissioner bent on killing he innocent flea, had shot him and thought he was dead. The truth was that he had shrunk back down to his flea size. That alone had saved the flea's life. The commissioner was soon arrested for being less humane than the flea, among other things – he would've killed Lucille and her friend, Raoul.

Raoul, the delivery boy for the town, had become Lucille's lover, but they had broken up about two months after because it was both not working out **and** she was too busy. They were just friends now, and being that was so gave Frank the chance to make his move. But how could he tell her how much he loved her? He couldn't speak, so how could he share his feelings with her. The answer came to him almost immediately: he would sing his love to her. So, after Raoul and Lucille broke up, Frank began writing a song.

Frank was unfortunately very self-conscious because he knew he wasn't human and therefore couldn't be with Lucille in the proper way. But he would take his chance anyway. At least that's what he told himself. So, for several months, he would write in secret, perfect using the help of others if he didn't know the right word. Since he couldn't speak, he would write – Lucille had taught him to write in the last few months. And four months after the breakup, four months after he had begun writing, it was done.

Now all he had to do was present it to her…

Since he had completed his song, Frank had had trouble approaching Lucille. He would purr for her attention and then blush lightly, fingering the sheet of paper with the song in his pocket. One night, after four tries and being unable to do it, Lucille had gone to Raoul for help – she wanted to know what Frank was thinking, but seeing as he couldn't speak and he seemed very nervous, she didn't know what to do.

"He's been acting so strange lately. It's like he wants to say something, but can't because of something stopping him." Lucille told Raoul. Raoul nodded and, after telling Frank that they would be back later, they ventured out together to see the scientist whose potions had originally made the giant flee into what he was today. But just by leaving with Raoul, Frank became suspicious and even saddened, thinking they had gotten back together.

"Dr. Tournesol? Are you there?" Raoul called from the door of the greenhouse where the scientists works stood motionless. The scientist looked up and smiled, "Ah, Raoul! Come in! What is it that you need, my boy?" Raoul glanced at Lucille before approaching the scientist. "You know when I asked for the potion to make that flea big again?" Dr. Tournesol nodded skeptically without a word. Raoul continued, "Well we need a potion to help him to speak. He's having a hard time expressing himself? Is that it, Lucille?" She nodded, "I can tell he wants to say something but the only time he can speak is when he sings."

The scientist nodded, "Very well, I shall make a special potion for him immediately." Dr. Tournesol immediately got to work and after about forty five minutes of waiting for it to be ready, it was done. The scientist carefully handed the greenish blue liquid to Lucille. "Squirt a little of this potion into his mouth and he should be speaking in no time."

Lucille nodded with a smile, "This won't change his personality, right?" The scientist shook his head, "Not at all. He should be just as he always is, but with a regular voice now." Lucille smiled wider, "Thank you." Dr. Tournesol nodded his reply and handed her a second yellow potion. Lucille accepted it with curiosity. "What is this one?" She asked. The scientist smiled, "To help him with his blood infatuation." Lucille understood immediately, nodded, and left while Raoul stayed to talk to the scientist about other matters.

Lucille returned home and immediately found Frank sitting on her bed, looking at a sheet of paper – the one that had the song. His expression was one of depression as he slumped forward as if ready to give up on something. "Frank?" The giant flea jumped in surprise, hitting the floor with little to no grace. The thud vibrated so much that a vase fell down and hit his head, shattering into many pieces. Frank cringed and held his head and he made sad pained chirping noises.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay, Frank?" Lucille ran to him and helped him up. That's when she noticed the sheet of paper Frank had been looking at, "What's that?" Frank eyed it and made a high pitched noise, as if he was gasping in surprise. He snatched the paper before she did and stuffed it into his coat pocket.

Lucille looked at him curiously, but finally shrugged it off and held up the two potions. She held the first one the scientist had given her closer to him. "These are both for you, Frank. I know you can't speak, so I had Raoul help me to explain to the scientist whose potions made you big to make you a new potion that will help you speak…without song." Frank's eyes widened, and he chirped happily as he eyed the potion with delight.

Lucille smiled, "Let's try it and then I'll give you the second one, which should help your diet." Frank blushed, but nodded. "Open your mouth." Frank did as he was told and Lucille sprayed a little bit of the greenish blue liquid onto his tongue. Less than five seconds later, he coughed and, for the first time in his life and since they met, spoke plain words. Even without song, they were beautiful words because of his new voice…

"Thank you." He covered his mouth as he gasped, his eyes widening. Lucille smiled, "It worked…and your voice sounds just as good as when you sing." Uncovering his mouth, Frank smiled, "Again, thank you." Lucille smiled, "Now, potion two. Open up." To this one, Frank was hesitant. "Do I have to?" he asked, testing his new yet somewhat not new voice. Lucille nodded, "Remember what happened with the cat? Or the bird? Or the horse? Or–"

Frank held up with four arms and nodded for her to stop – he didn't want to cut her off and be rude, "Okay…" He said when she had silenced herself. He opened his mouth and let Lucille spray the yellow liquid into his mouth. After spraying four times, she read the tag attached to the yellow potion. "Hmm, apparently, you'll have a human diet. That'll make things easier."

Frank sighed and looked to his pocket where the song he had written was. Would he ever be able to tell Lucille his feelings? Would things work out between them? Did she even like him like that? Were they even compatible? Only time would tell the answers to all his questions…

* * *

><p>End Comments: I changed the name of the cabaret in this chapter. That's the only update. :) Enjoy!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: The Party & The Time Has Come

Chapter 2

Author's Notes: This has two songs in it, which makes it twice as long. The first one has rhymes; the second one doesn't, though the second one is more from the heart. I just hope you all like this story so far. I know I am. And since I'm finished this chapter, I can't wait to write more and to get your reactions from this one. I'm not the BEST at song writing, but I did try. Help me out and tell me what I can do next time! ;) Oh, and I decided to just upload the chapters as I finish them. So you get more updates! :D R&R please!

* * *

><p>Even with his new voice, Frank couldn't speak his feelings to Lucille. It hurt him that he couldn't. He felt like such a scaredy cat, as she had said to him once. A few nights after he had gotten his voice, they had a party to go to. It was an annual party that they were finally invited to. Similar parties happened semi-often; they were common. But instead of staying quiet with a few chirps here and there, Frank would now have to speak to people.<p>

Undressing out of his casual black and white suit with blue scarf and mask and into his usual mainly white formal attire that Lucille had given him the first day she met him, Frank began mumbling his fears. He didn't want to say anything to anyone that would seem or be stupid or would make him less favorable. He had worked so hard already to become as far from a monster as possible.

"Are you ready, Frank?" Lucille called from outside his room in her house – she had set up an empty room in her home just for him. "Yes," Frank whispered just loud enough for her to hear as he finished putting on his light blue scarf. Lucille walked in just as Frank turned and, as he took in her appearance, his jaw dropped, his blush increased, and all his four arms slackened.

She looked beautiful in her white and blue dress that matched Frank's attire so perfectly. Frank tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat, but it just wouldn't go down. She just looked so perfect to him. She would look perfect to anyone who loved her, even Raoul. Standing up, Frank smiled awkwardly, "You look amazing, Lucille." The girl before him smiled and took in his appearance, "As do you…you always do when you wear that outfit especially."

Frank blushed harder as he walked up to her. The paper with his song written on it was still in his pocket without him realizing. By the time they were out the door and walking down the street, Frank's free arms were in his pocket and his fingers had touched it. He gasped as he realized what it was. His gasp caught Lucille's attention and she asked, "Are you okay?"

He nodded and said a little too quickly, "Yes!" Lucille had still not gotten her answer for why he was acting so strange. So she stopped walking, which caused him to stop too. "Frank, you must tell me what's wrong. Let me help you." Frank looked at her through his white mask and then away, thinking up a plan as fast as he could. The only thing he managed to say was, "Soon…tonight…later…" Lucille, who had been pushing for a while for the information, finally smiled and nodded, "Fine then…later tonight is good." Frank nodded and looked away as they continued to walk to the party, arms interlocked.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the party five minutes later and they were greeted by many. Frank said nothing as they walked by people; he only nodded a hello. Lucille realized that whatever it was that was bothering him must've been really bad. She pat him on the gloved hands for reassurance as they sat down together. To Frank's left was Pâté, the captain and new commissioner. He smiled up at the giant flea and said, "So Frank, I heard you finally got a speaking voice. Am I right?"<p>

Frank nodded, "Yes." But he did not sound confident. Pate smiled, "Shy?" Frank shrugged without a word. But Pate, being the experienced man that he was, knew what Frank was going through immediately. Standing up and leaning towards Frank, he whispered, "You love Lucille, don't you?" Frank gasped and blushed, not able to deny the facts.

Pate smiled, "I thought so. Don't you worry…this feeling happens to everyone. Just relax and enjoy the night. In fact, you should tell her during the party after your dance with her." Frank cringed, "No…too much attention." Pate laughed lightly, "No it's not…just relax and tell her. The worst she could do is say that she's not interested. She's too kind of turn you away completely."

Frank sighed again and looked at Lucille who was currently talking to Raoul who was to her right. When had he joined them? And what were they talking about? Fish…the Seine…sunflowers…cats…the straw coat Raoul used to wear? Where did that come from? Just as Lucille looked up at Frank, the giant flea blushed and looked away and mumbled to Pate, "What am I going to do?"

"Just ask her on a date. Tell her how you feel. I doubt she would be so nice to you if she didn't like you." Frank was reminded of the first time he had met Lucille, how she had slapped his face when he caught her. He flinched. What would happen if that kind of thing happened again? What if she got scared or angry and slapped him?

But a feeling inside him told him it was now or never to tell her he loved her. Tonight was the night. And best of all, he wouldn't tell her…he would sing the song he wrote for her. Frank smiled as the thought and looked at Pate with a smile on his face. Pate laughed, "Courage is a wonderful thing, isn't it?" Frank tilted his head in confusion, "Is that what it's called? Courage?" Pate nodded, "When you get the feeling that you can do something even though it's scary or hard to do…that is called courage. Do what you have to do…I'm rooting for you."

Frank nodded to him. "Thank you." Pate smiled, "You're welcome, my friend." He then turned to his girlfriend, Madame Carlotta and talked to her. Frank sighed and looked down until a voice next to Raoul addressed him, "So Frank, are you going to tell her?" Frank blushed and looked up at Emile who was leaning on the table towards him, smiling. He knew too? How many people realized his feelings? Was it really that obvious?

Frank mentally shook himself and nodded, "Tonight, after our dance." Emile nodded, "Good boy, you can do it. I'm rooting for you. As is everyone else…a lot of us know, you know." Frank blushed deeper. "It's that obvious?" Before Emile could say or do anything to respond, Lucille asked, "Is what obvious?" Frank panicked and looked to Emile, his giant yellow and red eyes pleading.

Emile thought fast, "We were discussing your dance with Frank tonight. It's obvious that he's going to play the guitar and try the new song. He's just a little worried about getting the notes wrong." Lucille laughed – a beautiful laugh to Frank – and smiled up at the giant flea, "Oh, don't be so scared. We have this one down flat. We're so prepared that we shouldn't have any issues."

Frank nodded and pretended to fret over the song. He did have it down flat. He knew all the notes and the melody by heart. There was almost no way he could mess up; the only way it would end badly would be because of his embarrassing feelings for Lucille would get out of hand and mess him up.

The lights dimmed and the first of the music began. The first singers walked up onto the stage. Their names were Joseline or, as she preferred, Jose and Nicolas. They were married and had two girls who would sing in the background. Their girls were Marie and Nadia and they were twin ten year olds.

The performance was fantastic, but the young girl's voices ruined it a little. They weren't nearly as experienced as their parents. Next were Adrian and Jerome who were also married with one two year old son who was with his aunt in the crowd of people watching. They too were very good, but Jerome missed a few notes and messed up the end harmony. No one commented, but they all heard it.

The next three couples had better voices and the couple after them was probably the best so far, but Frank was determined to make his and Lucille's performance the best, to leave an impression. Being that this was the first time they were invited to sing at such a party because you needed a partner to be allowed to sing, he wanted this to be the best performance yet. But with over two hundred people watching, his nervousness was becoming worse.

Finally, after two more couples, it was Lucille and Frank's turn. They were the last to go. "Now Frank, remember what I told you," Lucille coached. "Just focus on the music and don't look at the audience once. You look up, you might mess up. Just relax." The next thing that happened didn't help the situation…

"And now, may I present Lucille the singer, and her partner, the giant flea, Frank." Lucille groaned, "Did they have to mention 'the giant flee' part? That's just obnoxious." Frank flinched at her tone and words. She turned back to him, "Don't worry…it'll be fine." She smiled and that made everything better.

The curtains opened the crowd who didn't know Frank gasped. Some even commented about how big he was. Some looked scared. Frank paid no attention; he was only thinking about Lucille's beautiful smile. He fingered his guitar and got into the right position as he saw the band that followed them to every performance send him the cue. He nodded and nodded to Lucille who smiled again.

The performance started with Frank and he began on his guitar, playing a nice, lulling, beautiful melody. The band followed him. The beginning was just music and Lucille danced with Frank on the stage. Frank closed his eyes halfway, listening to the music, until he heard Lucille's enchanting voice. She sung her part first…

(_Lucille _|**Frank **| _**Together**_)

_The melody flows_

_Like a stream or a river_

_There it goes_

_How I shiver and quiver_

**We're living a song**

**The world is at ease**

**This may not last long**

**But at least we're at peace**

_**You and I together in the moonlight**_

_**The Seine is as calm as can be**_

_**I laugh and smile at such a sight**_

_**It's so beautiful, don't you seeeeeeee~**_

_**Life is a miracle **_

_**It's filled with so many wonders**_

_**The world is so beautiful**_

_**The rain, the lightning, and the thunder**_

_Thunder soaks up my scream_

_Rain splashes onto my face_

_What could it mean?_

_What is this place?_

**I can't begin to explain**

**I wonder as well**

**From a place full of sorrow and pain**

**Comes your voice as beautiful as a bell**

_**You and I together in the moonlight**_

_**The Seine is as calm as can be**_

_**I laugh and smile at such a sight**_

_**It's so beautiful, don't you seeeeeeeee~**_

_**Life is a miracle**_

_**It's filled with so many wonders**_

_**The world is beautiful **_

_**The rain, the lighting, the thunder…**_

_**The world is beautiful**_

_**Just like the rain, the lightning, the thunder…**_

_**It's so beautiful, don't you !**_

There was silence for about ten seconds as everyone gazed at Frank and Lucille. Most were looking at Frank. Then, after the ten seconds of awkwardness, applause that was louder than all the other performances rang through the building. Whistling and cheering could be heard from Raoul, Emile, Pate, and Carlotta. Emile and Pate were the loudest. Frank turned towards them as Pate winked and pointed to Lucille, mouthing, "Now…"

Frank frowned at him. He shook his head slowly so no one else would notice. Pate nodded in encouragement. Frank sighed and turned back to Lucille. He reached into his pocket for the song as he chirped. This small noise silenced everyone and Lucille looked behind and up to face him. "What?" She asked in confusion.

Slowly, Frank pulled out the piece of paper with the song on it. Looking from the paper to her, he gulped once and said in a quivering voice, "I…made this…for you…Lucille." Lucille's jaw dropped, "What?" Frank hesitated, and then said, "It's a song…can…can I sing it for you?" Lucille was immediately fascinated as she nodded quickly, urging him to sing what he had written for her.

Frank smiled a little, but turned to Pate who nodded in approval. Holding the piece of paper, Frank began to sing in a melody that he had created especially for her. It was soft and lulling and contained practically every feeling he got from being with Lucille…

**Her hair is the color of dark honey **

**Her smile is just as sweet**

**Beauty should be her middle name**

**And perfect should be her last**

**Always by my side**

**Always there for comfort**

**Best teacher in the world**

**If only this was enough to show you**

**How I feel**

**When we dance**

**I feel we are one**

**When we sing **

**I feel complete**

**Nothing can compare**

**To this feeling deep inside me**

**No other in this world**

**Could make me feel the same way**

**Your heart is made of gold**

**Your eyes sparkle like the stars**

**Shining ever so brightly**

**Into mine**

**The only thing I ask**

**Is that you accept me for who I am**

**Not what I could've been**

**And not as a different creature**

**I care too much**

**I don't want to lose you**

**Just by revealing **

**What I have kept for so long**

**Please accept me…**

**Please…**

**Please…...**

**Please…...**


	3. Chapter 3: True Love, Maynott Returns

Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Okay, sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter. I just wanted to leave you with suspense. Ha, ha! Anyways, I hope you liked the songs and this story in general. Let's see if I can make this chapter just as good as the others, or better! By the way, I realize that I spelled some characters names wrong. But I got the spelling from Internet Movie Database, so I blame them! XD I don't have accents on my keyboard, so if there are accents, they're only on the word once and then it's just letters for the rest of the story. 'Pate' is the example. Okay, R&R with Constructive Criticism!

* * *

><p>As soon as Frank finished the song, all was silent, this time for much longer than the first song. He didn't know what that meant – was that was good or bad? After twenty seconds of speechlessness, he became nervous until two small arms wrapped around him as far as they could go. He looked down in shock at Lucille who was smiling, eyes closed, cuddling into his suit.<p>

"That might be the sweetest way to show your affection. I should have known sooner. And…I just want you to know…I do accept you, and I love you too." As soon as those last few words reached his ears, a smile appeared across his face and he bent down and gently held her against him. "Thank you…so much, Lucille."

Two seconds later, the whole room erupted with applause. Emile and Pate were, again, the loudest in the room. "Nice job, Frank!" Pate shouted to the giant flea that heard and bowed his head to show his thanks for Pate's support. Frank also noticed Raoul's stunned expression and held back a laugh. He looked down at Lucille again. Hopefully, this would be the start of something beautiful and unique. Lucille smiled up at him and, standing up on the tips of her toes, pressed her lips lightly against his.

This small action created something that Frank had never felt before. It was an amazing and warm feeling. Subconsciously, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment until it was over and they parted. Lucille was blushing but smiling. Had she wanted this all along too? Were her feelings for him part of the reason why she broke up with Raoul? He may never know. But one thing was for sure: he had never felt or been so happy before.

* * *

><p>The same day Frank had confessed his feelings to Lucille and the two got together, Victor Maynott, the former commissioner and the crazy, evil man, who tried to murder Frank, was let out of prison. Since he had unsuccessfully killed the flea, but had endangered the life of Lucille and Raoul by shooting at them for protecting the flea, he was put in prison for a few months and then set free, but would be under the eyes of the police in case he tried to go after the flea or the humans he had befriended.<p>

Maynott was not happy. Not only had he lost the love of his life, but the flea was now celebrated in the ways he wanted for himself. Now, he was in the lower class, constantly being watched by police, and everyone feared **him**. He wanted revenge. He wanted the beast who had ruined his life dead. And he wanted to kill him correctly this time. No more mistakes.

Maynott walked into a restaurant with his chaperon and sat down, ignoring the policeman's constant jabbering, not bothering to be polite at all anymore. When he called the waiter for a glass of wine, the policeman shook his head, "Remember what we discussed. Were you listening?" Maynott shook his head and answered truthfully, "No, I don't care. You talk too much." The policeman, Carlos Clavel, had a lot of patience, so he only sighed and shook his head sadly.

Hearing their small conversation, the waiter brought Maynott a simple glass of water. "What!" Maynott growled, "I did not ask for this!" But the waiter had already left, ignoring him as he went into the kitchen. Maynott grumbled and made his large hands into fists. How had this happened? What had he done wrong? This was the flea's fault. Lucille and her boyfriend were also to blame!

What Maynott didn't know was that Lucille had a new boyfriend. When Maynott looked at the paper for that morning, which had come out faster than it usually did, it was written in big headlines: "The Flea and the Human". This immediately caught Maynott's attention as he skimmed the paper for details on what was going on. He read things like 'song', 'new voice', 'together', 'beautiful', and 'true love'. It disgusted him. How could Lucille, his angel, fall in love with that monster? The answer was beyond him.

'I will get my revenge on them,' Maynott's thoughts raced. 'I will take that flea down, even if I have to be killed to do it. I will destroy him for what he has done to me. And his little girlfriend will probably have to go down too.' He smirked as these thoughts came to his head. Though he still loved Lucille, he was so arrogant and ignorant that he only cared about himself. He didn't care anymore if she died. It was all about him getting revenge now. He didn't care what happened to him after that. It didn't matter…

* * *

><p>Later that day, oblivious to Maynott's intentions, Lucille and Frank were walking back home. Lucille was smiling and Frank was smiling because of it. They held hands the whole way home. After they reached the door to Lucille's house and went inside, they each went their separate ways. But before he let Lucille go, Frank bent down to her eye level and gave her a goodnight kiss on the cheek.<p>

"Good night, my dear." He said soothingly. Lucille smiled, "Good night to you too, my love." He smiled his cute, loving smile and let her go, standing to his full height and walking into the room Lucille had given him. He heard Lucille close the door to her room and smiled as he heard her singing a small melody as she got ready for bed – it was past 10:00PM now. He closed his door and began to get redressed for bed.

All this time, Lucille felt the same way he did. Were her feelings for the giant flea the reason she broke up with Raoul? Did she have feelings for Frank even then? He wasn't sure. A lot had changed in a couple months, and even within a day. Now that they were officially together, Frank wanted to take Lucille somewhere special. He didn't know where, but he would find the perfect place in Paris and bring her there on a date. It would be the best day of her life; he would make sure of it. He wouldn't let his instincts mess it up. He wouldn't ask questions. He wouldn't do anything stupid.

It would be perfect.

* * *

><p>End Comments: I'm so sorry this took me longer. I was planning what to write and my dad helped with the ideas so they sounded good and believable. I needed a second opinion. But I'm sort of winging it at the moment. I know what will happen LATER, but as of now, I'm trying to keep them in character, make the story good, and make it believable based on the movie. I'll give you a small clue as to what will happen: The second potion the scientist gave Lucille does more than help Frank's diet. I hope that's not giving it away. ^^; Anyways, I'll try to work fast, but now that you know how I work, just be patient with me. Thank you!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan & The Ride There

Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Okay, here is where it gets better, I think. I'm going to try to make this romantic and then…well, you'll just have to read it! Okay, now this chapter is harder. I had to find something that fit the time period and made sense. I'm not from France, so I don't know much. Thank goodness there's this thing called the internet/web. XD I give credit for the upcoming brochure description three paragraphs down in _italics_ to www[dot]parisdigest[dot]com. Anyways, R&R with Constructive Criticism!

* * *

><p>A week and a half had passed since Frank had sung his feelings to Lucille. But now, all he could do was sigh in despair as he stared at the maps and brochures around him. 'What am I going to do?' His panicking thoughts echoed in his head. 'I want to take her somewhere special, but where?' This had been a dilemma the entire week. This was Paris, but they had already been to many of the places that were famous around here.<p>

The first thing that came to mind was the Eiffel Tower, but that would only bring back nightmares of Maynott and how he had tried to murder Frank. The giant flea sighed and repeated his thoughts, "What am I going to do?" He lowered the brochure in his hand and picked up another one. It had pictures of gardens and palaces with gardens on it.

One of the pictures caught Frank's eye and he read the description slowly, still practicing his reading skills. "Versailles Park?" He read the description of the history from the brochure: _Versailles Park is one of the jewels of the__Palace of Versailles__. It was designed between 1660 and 1670 by Le Notre, the gardener of King Louis XIV. Versailles Park is the perfect example of French __gardening__: nature is ordered geometrically according to the rules of Classicism. Spread with statues and fountains, the park was the setting of splendid royal parties until the 1789 revolution._

Frank smiled. He checked how far away it was from Paris: sixteen kilometers. Perfect! That wasn't that far, was it? So, for the next few days, he did research on the Versailles Park, using his new voice to express himself. The people he asked could guess his intentions, he could tell by their smiles. They eagerly told him everything they knew. Almost every time after he said thank you, they would say back, "Good luck!" And that immediately told him that they knew.

One day, as Frank was coming back from going out to get more information, Lucille caught him. She blinked in surprise, and then asked kindly, "Where have you been?" Frank, still not quite used to talking a lot yet, blushed and looked away, trying to find the right words. The only thing he managed to say was, "Out." Lucille giggled and gave him a hug, which he happily returned.

"Okay," Lucille said when they parted. "It's time for lunch." Frank nodded in agreement. This was his favorite part of the day. Because of his new diet, Lucille bought all sorts of things for him, all of which tasted different and unique. But more importantly, almost all of them tasted good. Walking into her kitchen, he took off his gloves and took his second set of arms out of his jacket so they were poking out of his suit. Then he waited.

But he didn't have to wait long. "Here you are!" Lucille gave him a plate of spaghetti with meat balls. Then she placed a glass of water next to him on the table. "This dish is called spaghetti with meat balls. I always enjoy it. I'm pretty sure you will too." He nodded and said a quick, "Thank you." Then he picked up the thing she had called a fork and quickly dipped it into the spaghetti. Unfortunately, the spaghetti fell off.

He tried again without success. Lucille saw this and giggled again. She went over and showed him how to twirl the spaghetti onto the fork. "Now you try." She said encouragingly to him. He did and it worked better. Picking up the fork, he took the first bit of spaghetti. It was warm and delicious as most of the other foods were. Lucille knew what he would like and not like based off of previous experiences. And soon enough, less than five minutes later, he was done with the huge bowl of spaghetti, meat balls included.

Licking his fingers and lips, he smiled. "That was the best yet." He managed to say. Lucille smiled, "You certainly have the stomach for these things, don't you? But I guess because you're bigger, that's to be expected." Frank blushed and shrugged. He looked back at Lucille who was holding one of the flowers from a vase that sat on the table. This alone reminded him of the Versailles Park trip he was planning for him and Lucille. All he needed to know was what day they had free time to go there.

"Lucille," He began, "Do we have any free days this week…you know, without any per-performances." He had trouble saying certain long words. Lucille looked at him, "I believe this Friday is our free day. Plus we have the whole weekend. We can do whatever we want. Why? What did you plan to do?" Placing one of his fingers against his lips, he said, "Not telling." Lucille nodded, playing along, "Oh, so it's a secret." Frank nodded with an innocent smile, "And you can't know about it. It's a surprise." Lucille laughed, "All right, because it's you, I'll be patient." Frank smiled.

* * *

><p>So, for the next few days, until Friday, Frank planned everything. He planned the transportation, the living arrangements – where they would stay, and he also got the money they would need for the things they would do. Lucille had no idea what Frank had in store, much to the giant flea's relief. Finally, Thursday night, Frank approached Lucille, having everything planned out.<p>

"Lucille?" He called into her room, which had the door closed. "Yes, Frank? Come in." He carefully opened the door and walked in. He had already readied himself for bed, so he was wearing his usual night clothes. When he looked into the room for her, he noticed she was in bed, in her nightclothes, reading a book. "How may I help you?" She asked.

Frank shook his head with a shy smile, "I just wanted to let you know that we're going to be doing something different tomorrow." Lucille looked confused, "Different? As in…?" Frank smiled, "It's the secret." Lucille nodded, "I see, the secret again." She had been hearing that over and over from him for the past week. She was starting to lose patience.

"Are you going to tell me what the secret is now or tomorrow?" Frank thought a moment before answering, "I won't tell you. I'll show you." She looked surprised now. "What do you mean?" Frank sighed, "If I told you, it would ruin the surprise." Lucille nodded sadly, "Alright, I'll let you have your way. I hope whatever you're planning isn't bad in any way." Frank was surprised, "No, not at all…it's–" He shut his mouth before he could spoil anything. "You'll see."

Lucille sighed and nodded, getting up from her bed. She walked over as Frank bent down lower. Placing both hands on his cheeks, she brought him closer and kissed him softly. The warm feeling of satisfaction burned within Frank as he closed his eyes and pulled her close. When they parted, she smiled, "I love you…I'm sure wherever this is, it'll be great. Right?" He nodded and placed his forehead against hers. After about half a minute of snuggling, they each went to their rooms and went to sleep, both eager for the next day to come.

* * *

><p>The two got up early the next morning, Frank obviously being the first to rise. He smiled widely. Today and the next few days would be great. Thank goodness Carlotta and the band already knew. He smiled and quickly got dressed into a new slightly more casual outfit than his usual white and dark blue suit, but not much different – same blues and white. He then nearly hopped over to Lucille's room. Knocking three times, he waited. "Come in," He eagerly complied and opened the door. Lucille was about to get dressed into her day dress, but that was one thing that would interfere with Frank's plan.<p>

"No!" He jumped in front of her, still trying to be as nice as possible. "Come with me…" Lucille frowned, "But I need to get dressed." He nodded with a wide smile, "Exactly!" He pulled her carefully out of her room and into his. On a chair in front of a mirror was a box. "First present…for you!" He handed her the box. She eyed him suspiciously but didn't ask questions as she opened the box. She gasped when she saw what was inside.

It was clothing that looked absolutely beautiful, even in the box. The outfit had a white and dark blue undershirt and beautiful light and dark blue top with flower decorations. The pants were similar – white with dark and light blue stripes. The shoes had similar patterns. The outfit, when on, would match Frank's outfit. Just looking at them, she smiled. "This is beautiful. Let me try it on." She rushed into her room to put it on.

When she came out, she was smiling and wearing the new outfit. "Perfect." Frank said as he took in her appearance. And it was true, the outfit was perfect. The only problem was there was nothing to match her brown hair and green eyes. Frank had thought of that and could fix it. He pulled out another smaller box and opened it for her. Inside were two small bracelets with the same brown as her hair, a green stone on a necklace that matched her eyes, and a light and dark blue and white clip for her hair. After helping her get those on, he smiled, "Lovely."

She smiled and hugged him close to her. He smiled and hugged her back, "Come," He said as he let go, "We'll be late." She didn't ask as she watched him carry two suitcases down to the door that was the exit out of her house. He opened the door, took one step, and waited until she was beside him outside. There, waiting patiently on the road in front of him, was a carriage with a man holding the reins attached to a horse. The carriage looked very grand.

Lucille giggled, "You certainly overdid it a little." Frank shrugged as he helped her into the carriage, "I wanted it to be perfect." She smiled and waited for him. He barely fit through the door of the carriage. But he did and came to sit opposite her as he closed the door. He tapped the wall behind him twice to tell the driver that they were ready. The driver understood and they were off.

Frank noticed, through the window of the carriage, a couple whom he had talked to wave to him. He waved back and nodded his head in thanks for their help. Other people on the street recognized them and waved too. Lucille and Frank always waved back. When they had exited Paris, Lucille sat back and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Lucille?" Frank's voice echoed dreamlike through Lucille's head. She murmured, "Not now, I'm almost done with the pancakes…" Frank chuckled, "You want pancakes? I'm sure we can get some in a few minutes. But first you must wake up." Lucille sighed and continued to rest, barely hearing Frank as he sighed. But then she felt herself being lifted off the ground.<p>

"What!" She cried as she was carried out of the carriage. "Oh!" She looked up at Frank who smiled down at her. "Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty!" She blushed, "Where are we?" He smiled and asked, "Can you stand?" She sighed and nodded. He put her down on her feet. "Then…" He said. "Welcome to Versailles Park!"

* * *

><p>End Comments: Can you see where this is going? I can. But of course I can. ^^; I'm the one writing it! But if any of you have any guesses, go for it and guess. I'd love to hear your ideas on what you THINK I'm going to do! ;) Go for it…also, I haven't drawn the outfit for Lucille yet. I've only seen it in my head, so it might not look as perfect as I thought. I hope it turns out okay! ^^; This might be the last chapter for a while. I was writing practically all day, I need a break! But I will come back to it! ;) R&amp;R<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Trianon Palace, Bed Time

Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Okay, now comes some more romance and hopefully I'll get most of the upcoming locations right. I may just say things in general since I don't know the places well, and I'm sorry because of that. I'm a visual learner, so I can't always do things just by reading about it. I need to see it. But hopefully this will be good. This chapter, however, will start with Maynott.

* * *

><p>Maynott and Officer Clavel were to go on a stroll that morning, a daily routine set up for Maynott to make sure he got some fresh air, which would hopefully clear his head. But today would be different. Maynott had picked the lock that attached him to his bed, and had picked the lock on the door to his room. Next he had gone to where Officer Clavel was staying and grabbed his gun before leaving.<p>

Now, wearing the best suit he had left and grabbing what money he had, he ran a few blocks, evading officers on their early morning patrol, and went to Lucille's house. He could hear voices inside the house and stayed in the shadows of an alley as Frank and Lucille stepped out. It was then that he noticed the beautiful white carriage. "You certainly overdid it." Lucille said.

The giant flea shrugged, "I wanted it to be perfect." Maynott was surprised; he didn't know the flea could talk. Or what this new? He continued to watch and listen as Frank helped Lucille into the carriage and then carefully went inside himself. Maynott heard a tapping a few seconds after the door to the carriage had closed. He waited till the carriage had started to leave and was finally out of sight before he quickly made his way into Lucille's house, opening the door without the need to pick the lock.

Searching around, he found little that he could use to find out where they were going. That is…until he had gotten to the room Frank was staying in. There he saw the brochure for Versailles Park. Seeing this, he made his way over, grabbed it, and smiled. It was a brochure **all** about the park. So that's where they were going. Good! He would travel on foot since anything else would attract attention and perhaps stop on the way to enjoy the scenes.

Perfect!

* * *

><p>It had only taken a while, Frank wasn't sure how long, to get to the Versailles Park. And Lucille had fallen asleep, not having had enough time to sleep. Had she had nightmares? Was she okay? Frank's thoughts were interrupted by the slow stopping of the carriage. Frank looked outside and smiled at the beauty that was before him. He opened the door, got out carefully, and then looked at Lucille.<p>

"Lucille?" He called her name softly. She mumbled something incoherent and then mumbled, "Not now, I'm almost done with the pancakes." Frank couldn't help but chuckle at her cuteness. He smiled down at her, "You want pancakes? I'm sure we can get some in a few minutes. But first you must wake up." When she didn't hear him and continued to sleep, he decided that carrying her was the only solution.

Picking her up carefully, he lifted her out of the carriage. Her eyes flew open, "What!" She hesitated as she looked at Frank, "Oh!" The giant flea was still smiling as he said, "Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty!" Lucille blushed and asked, "Where are we?" Instead of answering, Frank asked, "Can you stand?" She nodded, now annoyed that he wouldn't answer her.

"Then…" He said as he put her down and motioned for her to look around them, "Welcome to Versailles Park!" She gasped, "This is where you were planning to take me?" She had always wanted to come here. But she never had the time nor would her aunt ever take her. She smiled at Frank who was thanking the driver whom he had already paid for the trip. The bags that Frank had taken on the trip were in his right hands.

Once the driver had left, Frank brought Lucille to the Trianon Palace about one block away. It was definitely big and beautiful, but also very grand. Lucille wondered how Frank had afforded this. "It's so beautiful," Lucille mumbled dreamily as they walked through the lobby. Frank smiled, his plan was working perfectly. All he had to do was make sure Lucille stayed happy.

The woman at the front immediately recognized Frank as the flea who had been very well-known and popular throughout Paris. "Are you Frank and Lucille?" She asked. The two nodded in unison. The receptionist smiled, "Welcome to Trianon Palace. I'm Julie Sagnier. If there's anything I can do to help make your stay even better, please let me know."

She handed them a brochure that had a folder with two keys in it. "You're room is facing the garden. Please come with me. I'll show you the way." Lucille smiled at the word garden. Frank knew she would. He had gotten that room on purpose. Smiling with his angel, Frank walked after Julie with one set of arms around Lucille shoulder. When they reached the room, Julie stepped aside, "Enjoy your stay." The couple said their thank you and went inside.

Once inside with the door closed, Lucille took in the sight. The first thing she noticed was there was only one bed. She blinked as this registered, "One bed?" Frank grinned sheepishly, "The only way I could get us in was for it to be one bed…a large one, though! I'll stay on my side…promise." Lucille turned to him, smiled, and then laughed, "You are so sweet. Thank you for this."

Frank smiled back and bent down to embrace her. The warm feeling was almost overwhelming this time. He lifted her up as their kiss deepened. He stepped backward and brought her to the bed where he sat down with her on his lap. When the kiss ended, Lucille laughed, "What are you trying to do?" Frank looked around him and finally answered, "Sit…I think?" Lucille, knowing a concept that usually required a bed that Frank was only slightly aware of merely by instinct, shook her head. "So, you just wanted to sit? You didn't want anything more?"

Frank clearly didn't understand, and he showed that by tilting his head while wearing a cute yet confused expression. "What do you mean?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Lucille, who finally realized he had no idea about how this kind of thing worked with humans, shook her head and waved it away, "Never mind. Forget it."

But as she tried to pull away, Frank pulled her back – carefully. "Tell me…" He whispered in her ear. Lucille blushed as she realized she wasn't getting out of this. He was just too curious a flea. She looked around and noticed the clock read past 5:00PM. She sighed. Taking on the challenge to explain the concept of sex slowly, she asked, "Do you know the word sex?" She blushed harder.

Frank had heard the word, but he had never known what it meant. All he knew was, "It's something that goes with love, right?" She nodded, "I guess your word would be mate, though, not sex." As soon as she had uttered the magic word, his cheek blushed brightly. So that was what she meant? But…why? Not looking up at Frank, Lucille explained why she had brought it up, "Humans…mate in a bed. Or at least, it's the traditional way. So I just assumed – I'm sorry, I didn't mean to create such an awkward situation!"

She tried to get up again, but Frank pulled her back again, holding her even closer this time. She looked up at him. "Yes?" But he didn't respond with words. Instead, he took off his gloves and through them aside. Taking his two lower arms out of his jacket, he held her close while the other two arms stroked her face.

Lucille enjoyed with soft feeling of his touch against her cheek. She enjoyed it so much that she welcomed it, holding him close to her. Their lips met again, but they didn't part quite as quickly as the first time. And they didn't let go until a few hours later. That afternoon and early evening was full of love, bliss, and comfort…for both of them.

Lucille and Frank were definitely meant for each other.

* * *

><p>End Comments: Sorry for the shortness, I just wanted to end it at the sex part – lol. I don't know how fleas mate, so I didn't go into detail. But I tried to make it obvious that they did have sex. I hope this chapter doesn't throw you off. It pretty much sets up the story for a sequel – if you get my meaning. Anyways, I hope you are enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it. I feel like the story is almost done, but I'm not sure. There's a big event coming and Maynott is going to be a part of it obviously because I already pretty much revealed that. You'll just have to wait and see. But yes, I am planning a sequel. Hope you're enjoying this! And if you didn't know, the reason it sometimes takes me a while to upload is also because I edit each chapter. Okay, R&amp;R with Constructive Criticism!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Wonderful Time & Kidnapped

Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Okay, I'm writing this chapter from my college, so I might not have enough time to finish – I don't have any more classes, but still. I have about 2 ½ hours, so bear with me. I might type fast, but I have to think things through. (Edit: It's done! XD) Thanks to everyone for their support. I really appreciate it. Here we go…again, I don't know much about these places, so don't freak out on me if I get it wrong. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Frank smiled, his eyes closed, as he reimagined what he and Lucille had done the night before. It wasn't a dream anymore. He had really done it! He purred blissfully and stroked the bare back of the woman leaning against him. She sighed peacefully and inched closer to him. Then, as if a timer had gone off, both of their eyes opened and they looked at each other.<p>

"Hello, Frank. Is it morning already?" He looked to the window and then the clock. It read 7:14AM. "Yes, it's a little past seven. Should we get up?" She nodded, "We might as well." He nodded as they both got out of bed and went to the bags Frank had brought to put some new, fresh clothes on. Lucille smiled, "You have excellent taste, my dear. Where did you get these? And where did you get the money for it?"

Frank laughed sheepishly, "Your Aunt Carlotta helped with some of the money **and** told me a place I could go that had really great stuff. Did I do well in picking things out?" Lucille nodded as she twirled in her new white, purple, and blue outfit. "It's beautiful, and it fits so well. I'm guessing my aunt told you my size." Frank shook his head as he finished putting on his clothes, which were white, green, and blue, "I went to your room to figure that out. I didn't want to bug her anymore."

Lucille laughed like a bell in the silence. Frank smiled dreamily. Once they both were fully dressed, though Frank was still using his white mask, they headed down to the dining hall. The people smiled and waved as they recognized, based on the rumors, who the couple was. Frank and Lucille smiled and waved back. Once they took their seats, the waiter came to them and asked them what they would like.

* * *

><p>Maynott was less than a block away from the Versailles Park. He had stopped along the way to get a glass of water for the trip and now, after a day, he was determined to get his revenge. Thankfully for him, he was not seen by anyone who cared. And those who did care didn't recognize him. He was sure that the police would be looking for him by now. But how would they find him? He had taken the brochure and had left Paris. The only way to find him was if his revenge scheme failed and Lucille and the flea turned him in.<p>

He wouldn't let that happen!

Maynott took another swig of the drink and then smiled evilly. His plan may not have been perfect, but he was sure it wouldn't fail him. As he walked up to the gardens of Versailles Park, he saw something that immediately made him take a few steps back. Lucille and the flea were walking out, hand in hand, to the gardens. If Maynott was going to get the flea away from her, he had to do something. An idea sparked and he slipped away into the shadows to wait.

* * *

><p>Lucille and Frank walked by Maynott without noticing. Frank, being a flea, could sometimes sense danger, but thankfully for Maynott, he didn't right now. Maybe it was because Maynott wasn't attacking now, no one knows. The sense just didn't go off as they passed the evil, arrogant former-commissioner.<p>

Lucille smiled up at Frank as she took in the smell of flowers around them. Frank did the same – he was watching her and copying most of what she did. "Where should we go first?" She asked after a while. Frank smiled and brought out a second brochure of the gardens and park and pointed to the places he wanted to go, "How about we go here…here…and here!" Lucille smiled, "Perfect!"

The first place they went was a garden. After a while of walking through it like a maze, Lucille sighed, "I wish I could see it from higher up. I bet it's beautiful like that." Frank smiled, "I shall grant your wish." Taking her in his arms and ignoring her confused and slightly bewildered expression, he crouched and jumped as high as he could. Lucille had subconsciously closed her eye and let out a small scream.

"Look Lucille! It's beautiful!" Frank said in her ear. Lucille finally opened her eyes and looked down. "Wow…" She smiled as they began to descend back down to the ground. After a few high jumps, Lucille had gotten the full picture, "That was amazing. Where next?"

They went to see the different fountains and greenery. Frank could tell Lucille was having a great time by the constant smile on her face. These kinds of trips continued for the rest of the weekend and by the end, Lucille was reluctant to go back to Paris. "But why?" She whined as Frank began packing. Frank turned and gave her a sympathetic smile, "Because it was supposed to be a three day trip. I'm sorry, but now we have to go home."

Lucille sighed, "Very well…it was wonderful. Really!" She leaned up as he leaned down and gave him a passionate kiss. When the kiss ended, Lucille asked, "How much more time do we have?" Frank looked at the clock and then answered, "We have about an hour and a half." Lucille smiled, "Then can we have a little fun before we have to go…" Frank smiled. Now that he no longer needed blood, he just couldn't say no to her. "Very well..."

* * *

><p>Maynott knew this was the flea and Lucille's last day in Versailles Park for he had heard the conversation between the couple. Now that it was coming to a close, he could put his plan into action. While they were away one time, he had found their room and climbed into their window, stolen something of Lucille's that was of importance – her favorite necklace – and snuck off with it to wait.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucille and Frank finished in less than an hour, so they packed up with ease and went outside. "Well this was a spectacular weekend. I hope we can do this again sometime." Frank could think of a time like that, based off what Lucille told him about humans and honeymoons. "Perhaps we will…" He said. Lucille laughed softly. "I hope so…" She reached up to stroke the necklace she usually wore and realized it wasn't there.<p>

"Oh no, I think I left my favorite blue necklace in the room." She told Frank and was walked past him. "I'll be right back." What both of them didn't know was that she would not be right back. Lucille got the key back and ran to the room she and Frank had stayed in. When she opened the door, she felt the weird sensation that tells you that you are being watched. "Hello?" Lucille called around the room.

She saw a folded piece of paper on the bed. Once she unfolded it, she saw it read, "Look behind you." She gasped and turned to face Victor Maynott. "No…" She gasped as she took a step back. "How…?" Maynott laughed, "Oh, it was easy, my dear." He held up her necklace. "Looking for something?" She gasped angrily, "Give me that!" He shook his head and then ran at her, hit her, and knocked her out. Grabbing her unconscious form, he carefully walked out of the room and down the hall in the opposite direction of where Frank was. He exited through the back, but not before he was seen by one of the cooks from the kitchen.

The cook recognized the girl Maynott was carrying and ran to Frank immediately. Frank looked up when he heard the woman's panting, "Sir, the girl…you were with…she's been taken by…a man in a green suit. His head was in the…shape of a pear…and he was about six feet tall or so. Do you…know him?" As soon as the words 'pear' and 'head' used in the same sentence were uttered, Frank knew exactly who it was, "Maynott!"

The woman looked up as Frank said that. "Do you mean the former commissioner of Paris?" Frank nodded and turned to the driver who had arrived, "I have to save her! Please…take our bags to Paris and tell her Aunt Carlotta what has happened! Tell her we need backup and fast. Please get there as soon as you can!" The driver could see the urgency in his eyes and nodded, taking the bags and placing them in the back before going to the front and preparing to go.

By that time, Frank was already on the move, hopping as fast as he could to find Maynott…

* * *

><p>End Comments: Sorry for the cliffhanger. This was what I was keeping from you about the upcoming stuff! Tee hee! I'm so cruel! I was originally going to write that Frank went in to get the necklace and Lucille was taken from outside, but this seemed better to me. You can tell me otherwise if you want! ;) Review please! I'll type faster if you do! :D Thanks for sticking with me! Also, sorry for uploading this twice. I forgot to fix something...so I needed to wait - also because it wouldn't let me reupload! :(<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: The Rescue, The Bomb

Chapter 7

Author's Comments: This'll be tricky. This is the only chapter I didn't plan enough. I just want to make it good. Hopefully, that will be the case. Okay, here we go…by the way, an upcoming scene was inspired by a picture by Bonka-Chan on deviantART: .com/art/Oh-Francoeur-253852311 - the one with Frank in flea form carrying the others in his arms. This picture is not part of my story, it just inspired it. There is only a small snippet that makes it relate. Just thought I'd let you know. On with the show!

* * *

><p>Raoul was coming to deliver a package to Lucille's Aunt Carlotta when he saw the driver that took Lucille and Frank to Versailles Park at Lucille's aunt's door. As soon as he saw the panicked expression on both their faces, he rushed over. "What happened?" He called to Carlotta, who turned, tears in her eyes. One word was all she was able to utter, "Maynott…"<p>

Raoul gasped, "What? He's out of prison? How?" The answer came from behind him, "Maynott was let out a few weeks ago and he's obviously been planning his revenge. He disappeared on Friday and no one's heard from him. He must've followed Lucille and Frank on foot and attacked when she was away from Frank." Raoul turned to Officer Clavel, "What are we doing just standing here then? We need to save her…"

Officer Clavel nodded, "I'll dispatch a team to look around the Versailles Park area. I'll be going myself…though; we need to find Frank first. He's probably the most panicking and it may even cause rage if Lucille is harmed. We need him to be calm in order to get Lucille back and Victor Maynott back in jail. I knew we shouldn't have let him out of jail."

Raoul panicked expression turned to one of determination, "I'll take Cathy and drive her over in that direction. She's fast, so I'll get their quickly." He turned to the driver, "Which way did Frank go?" The driver answered, "It was west of the Trianon Palace. He hops really high." Raoul nodded, "I'll get Emile on the way. He'll be good to have for support. He beat Maynott before, so he can probably help us do it again."

* * *

><p>After picking Emile up, he explained, on the way to the Trianon, what happened. Emile finally asked, "Do you think we can help? Don't you think Frank is strong enough? I mean, he is a seven foot tall flea who probably has super strength too. We might get in his way." Raoul shook his head, "He needs us there for support. So that's what we'll give him." Emile sighed but nodded.<p>

After less than twenty minutes, they arrived at the Versailles Park area and turned west at the Trianon Palace. After driving fast and crazy for an hour, they noticed something unusual. There was a pattern of smashed trees and bushes. "Frank did this?" Emile asked. Raoul nodded, "I'm sure it was his way of showing us where he went." Emile nodded and took out a map of the area.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Frank had followed the route in which he thought Maynott had taken Lucille. He asked several people if they had seen them. Only a few had, and they pointed in different directions. Frank was about to give up when he heard a familiar engine and someone calling his name. "Frank! Wait!" The giant flea turned. Raoul and Emile were driving in Raoul's new remodeled truck, Cathy.<p>

Raoul got out and ran to Frank, "Do you know where Lucille is? We heard she was captured!" Frank shook his head. "I don't know where she is…and for all I know…she could be…!" He couldn't finish his sentence for the pain it caused was too much for him. He loved Lucille more than his life or life in general. He couldn't afford to lose her.

"Relax, Frank. We–" But for the first time ever, Frank didn't listen. His fury boiled, "No," He interrupted, "I won't relax! I love her…I won't lose her like this." He looked around, trying to figure out which way Lucille could be. It was useless, however, because there was no way to tell. Frank began to hyperventilate as he thought about all the ways Maynott could torture Lucille.

"Sir?" A small voice echoed into his mind and he looked down at the little ten-year-old who spoke. "Yes?" She smiled, "I know where she is…come down here and I'll whisper it to you." Frank obeyed and, as she explained, his eyes widened. "Really?" He asked when she was done. She nodded, "It was a rumor at first, and then I went to check it out and it was true. A woman in white, blue and purple was being carried away by a man in a green suit."

Frank nodded, "Do you know which way?" She pointed behind him, "It's that way. Be careful, sir." Frank nodded and for the first time in a while, or so it felt, he smiled. "Thank you." He turned to Raoul and Emile and whispered, "Go in that direction until you come to what seems like an abandoned warehouse. I'll be there by then, probably." They nodded and watched as he took a giant leap, surprising the crowd that had formed around him.

"That was the monster of Paris, wasn't it?" A woman asked. Raoul shook his head, "No…he's more like…the hero of Paris. He's probably the most kind-hearted guy you'll ever meet." He turned to Emile, "We better follow now if we want to get there on time." Emile nodded with determination and they both went back to Raoul's Cathy.

* * *

><p>Lucille groaned as she began to wake up. She looked around and gasped as she took in her surroundings. She was in an abandoned warehouse, the same abandoned warehouse that Frank was currently looking for. Lucille tried to move, but found she couldn't. She looked around more and noticed handcuffs holding her wrists in place. Where did they come from? Then her sight took in the many different weapons in the room – guns, knives, bombs, and more.<p>

She gasped. Then she heard the maniacal laugh above her. She looked up at Maynott. He smiled, "This was a facility for weaponry. It's abandoned and it was locked, but I picked the lock easily. The flea won't dare come here if he knows about the weapons. Lucille suddenly groaned in pain, but managed to say, "His name is Frank." Maynott laughed, "Whatever…"

Lucille grimaced at the pain, which was coming from her stomach, and finally looked up as Maynott dropped to the ground. "What are you going to do to me?" She asked, trying to be angry. The pain was a bit much. Maynott laughed again, "Nothing…yet. I'm more interested in getting revenge on the flea. Once I use any of the weapons in this room, his hard shell will be too damaged to protect him." He laughed.

His laugh was cut off by the sound of retching coming from Lucille. She slumped as soon as she was done and moaned. Maynott looked at her curiously, "What was that about? Are you sick?" Lucille closed her eyes, "I don't…know! My stomach hurts so much." Maynott, hearing this, smiled evilly and thoughtfully, "I see. You probably did it with that flea, didn't you?" She looked at him, "Why would you say that?" He smiled wider, "Because you're probably pregnant with his mutant offspring."

Lucille looked away thoughtfully. That was a good explanation. She had heard a lot about what it was like to be pregnant. The symptoms were similar to this situation. She nodded mentally, she probably was pregnant. But how was that possible? He was a flea and she was a human. The answer was clearer than she thought. He had taken different potions to help him grow, sing, speak, and help his diet. Maybe it was the diet that did it. She held onto that theory. Little did she know, Frank would get the same theory later on when he heard the news.

But as the news of her possibly being pregnant registered, she turned to Maynott, "You're not going to use this possible pregnancy against me, are you?" Maynott laughed, "Oh, you are smart!" Lucille shook from shock, "No, you leave me alone." Maynott laughed louder, "Don't you worry. I'm after your flea right now." He grinned maniacally.

"Good, then let her go!" Maynott grabbed a gun and aimed at it at Frank who had finally appeared at the scene. Jumping and evading the bullets from the giant gun Maynott was holding, he went to the side of the room and grabbed a big, thick sword. He readied himself, glaring angrily. "Okay…shoot!" Maynott laughed and did exactly that, but didn't expect such a speed from Frank as he used to the sword's indestructible blade to make the bullets bounce off. His arms, which were all out and usable due to his ripped sleeves, moved the sword so fast, it was a blur.

Maynott kept shooting from different positions, each bullet aimed at different areas of Frank, although Frank kept dodging as if he had been practicing exercises for this his whole life. But this was no mere exercise; this was for love. And as soon as Maynott's gun was empty a few minutes later, he moved. Frank ran at him and pinned him down onto the floor before he could grab another weapon.

But Maynott would not have it. Barely kicking Frank off him, he grabbed another gun and pointed at Lucille, "One wrong move and I'll shoot her and your offspring." Frank's eyes widened immensely and he lifted his hands up. What Maynott didn't know was that his back was to the door of the warehouse and Raoul and Emile had arrived. Both were surprised by Maynott's words, but they knew what they had to do. Both grabbing something heavy silently as Maynott was fighting Frank, they prepared to attack. This went unnoticed by Maynott.

As Maynott threatened to shoot her, Emile shot Maynott's leg. Maynott cried out and fell forward and dropped the gun he was holding as Raoul hit him in the back of the head with a gun. Making a funny face, Maynott fell completely to the floor unconscious. All of them relaxed their tense bodies. Frank turned to Lucille and ran to her, sword in hand. With one quick swipe, he released her from the chains binding her to the wall.

"Lucille, are you all right?" He whispered melodiously. Lucille shook her head and placed her hand on her lower stomach, "My stomach hurts so much." Frank noticed the pile of puke nearby. "You threw up?" She nodded, "One of…the symptoms…of pregnancy." Again, Frank's eyes widened and held Lucille close to him. "I'm sorry…" She shook her head, "I'll be fine…if I am pregnant…it'll be okay." She smiled at her lover and Frank smiled back.

"So you two really did THAT?" Raoul asked surprised. Lucille smiled, "Yeah…twice." Raoul gawked, "You must've lost a lot of blood then." Lucille and Frank shook their heads as the giant flea said, "Thanks to one of the potions, I don't need blood anymore. Even for sex…" Raoul shook his head and passed a hand over his face, "I can't believe you lost your virginity to a bug, Lucille." At this, the couple glared at him. He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry…"

At that moment, the police arrived. Immediately, Officer Clavel noticed Maynott and rushed over and handcuffed him. "I'm so glad everyone's okay." Frank looked down at Lucille who was still in his arms. "Well, almost okay. Lucille **might** be pregnant. It's just a theory, though, so it might not be true." Officer Clavel's eyes widened as he looked up at Frank and Lucille and finally pointed at the giant flea. Frank nodded. The officer tilted his head, "But how is that possible? How are you two compatible?" The answer was beyond them. But Frank, who had the same theory as Lucille, explained about the diet potion.

The officer nodded, "That would make sense. Well, if your theory is true and she is pregnant, congratulations!" Frank smiled sheepishly and mumbled, "Thanks." As more police officers rushed in, it was easier to get Maynott out, considering it took four big guys to lift and move him – Maynott's a big guy. But as they were hoisting him out, Frank heard something behind him and then noticed a smile on Maynott's face that no one else noticed.

"Oh no!" He gasped and looked around until he saw a bomb with less than sixty seconds to go. With one scared chirp that was more like a squeak, Frank turned to everyone, "We have to get out of here! A bomb is about to go off!" He pointed at the ticking bomb and as everyone registered it, they began to move faster. Ripping off his shoes quickly, Frank grabbed Emile and Raoul in his spare arms, still holding Lucille in his first two, and began to run out. The men shouted in surprise.

"Hurry up!" He shouted to the police officers and they nodded. Frank didn't know how big the explosion would be, but with **other** weapons in there, it was sure to be big. Placing Raoul and Emile in the car, he told them to immediately take off. He would take Lucille with him. "Okay, be careful, Frank." Raoul said. Frank only nodded as he began at jump as far and as fast as he could. He knew it was probably jostling Lucille, but it was better that he made her throw up than have her get killed.

Frank could still hear the ticking noise of the bomb in his head, but he was not prepared for what happened next. The explosion was enormous and most of the policemen's cars were caught up in the blast even though they had gotten pretty far away. Raoul and Emile were farther, so they only felt a wave of power hit Cathy and press them forward – but otherwise, they were okay.

Frank hopped over to them and gave Lucille's unconscious form to Raoul. "Protect her…can I trust you?" Raoul looked up at the giant flea's panicking eyes and nodded. That was enough for now. Frank nodded back and hopped away, towards the police vehicles to inspect if everyone was okay. As he inspected all the vehicles, which were surrounded by flames, he saw two of the men were outside of the vehicles, and both were unmoving.

He ran over to them and checked their pulses as Lucille had taught him. Both were unconscious only. Frank smiled. But in the time it took to check if they were okay, the fire had spread. With a determined yet scared chirp, Frank lifted the unconscious men and placed them in a police vehicle. The vehicles were fireproof, but the ground was not. If this continued, the fire would burn down the towns nearby.

Thinking fast, Frank ran in the direction of the nearest village, the one with the nice girl who had told him where Lucille was. The same girl was the first one he saw and he ran to her. She noticed him and asked quickly, after seeing his expression, "What happened? Is she okay?" Frank nodded but explained, "A bomb went off, and now there's a fire. If you have something I can use to put it out, that would be good." She nodded and ran off.

Frank followed, hoping that everything would end okay in the end…

* * *

><p>End Comments: Okay, I longified it! XD Meaning, I made it longer than I had originally planned. This scene was just supposed to be the capture of Maynott and the rescue of Lucille, but I added the bomb and it became longer. But now people all around are going to see the good in Frank. They'll see him as a hero. Okay, even though I don't think anyone reviewed, I'd appreciate them. I gave you a cliffhanger here BECAUSE no one reviewed. So yeah, I blame that! *smirk* Please review!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Engaged & To Be Continued

Chapter 8

Author's Comments: LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! And you're going to hate the end! *smirk* I was going to wait a while before starting this chapter, but I'm just so into it…I'll do it sooner. A few days ago, I thought about taking a break on this – I'm so glad I didn't! Anywho, I'm having LOADS of fun with this and I hope you all are enjoying it. There will be a sequel – if you get my meaning – and hopefully it'll be just as good! Yay! I might have to give an OC to Raoul, though. XD He needs some lovin'! That'll probably be in the sequel. Anywho, on with the show.

* * *

><p>The girl, who was named Remy Gracia, led Frank to a hut near her father's fire house. Apparently this was a hut used especially for the occasion of having a fire. Using all four arms, he carried a large tarp over to a river, filled it up, closed off the water's escape, and jumped back to the fiery area. Going to the center of the fire, he began to spin, letting the water loose and spraying the fire out. After doing the same procedure of getting water and dousing the fire again and again, it was over and the only thing to show that there had been a fire were the scorch marks on the ground.<p>

After all that work, Frank was exhausted. Falling on his butt, he panted and began wiping the sweat from his face. Lucille, who was feeling better by then, walked over to him, bent down, and hugged him around the neck. She smiled and said, "You did a good thing, my love; a very good thing." Frank sighed and held her close to him. He smiled into her hair as he answered, "Thank you." She patted his head.

"Whoa! He did that all by himself!" It was Remy. "You are incredible! I watched the entire thing! And apparently so did most of my town." Frank and Lucille looked around at all the people around them. Frank could hear whispers. He knew they could see what he was because his clothes were ripped, but they weren't scared…or at least they didn't look it. Most of them were questioning why he was being so good.

"Maybe he's a demon trying to be good." One woman said to the woman beside her. "I think it's more like he did something bad and he has to do good deeds to repay for that." The second woman said. "He's a flea…I wonder how he got so big. Maybe a demon created him to terrorize us but the plan failed." A man spoke this time. And another man next to him agreed, "Probably, I wonder if more are coming."

Frank couldn't take it anymore. He turned to the people and explained, "Please stop with your rumors. I am not a monster, nor am I a demon. I am a flea who was exposed to a few specific chemicals and potions. One of them made me seven feet tall, another allowed me to sing, the next helped my diet, and the last allows me to talk. I am only here to help and to be as normal as possible. I know I'm a flea and I'm scary…but I'd do anything to be human if I could be. But, I'm not and I'll have to live with that. Just don't judge me." Tears were streaming down his face as he finished his speech.

Lucille, who was the closest to him, went in front of him and wrapped her arms around his middle. He looked down into her tear streaked face. She was crying for him. He bent down and wrapped his four arms around her as her arms reached his neck. They stayed in that position until a small but loud voice started yelling at the crowd of people who were currently discussing if Frank was telling the truth. It was Remy…

"Of course he's telling the truth, you morons! Why would he lie? He's already in pain from all the criticism from Paris! You don't have to make it worse! He's the good guy here, and you're all being mean because he's different. There's a saying here…don't judge a book by its cover. If any of you have a heart, you'll understand that and **knock it off**!" She was panting by the time she was done.

There was an awkward silence for at least thirty seconds. It was very uncomfortable and very tense. Frank watched as all the people's expression turned from scrutinizing gazes to understanding looks. Frank blinked his golden eyes in wonder. This one girl had explained his situation perfectly, and she understood him even though he was different. She was just like Lucille, except that she always understood him – he didn't need to sing to gain her appreciation and trust.

A woman in her thirties walked forward and joined Remy in front of Frank and Lucille. "You stopped that fire?" The giant flea nodded his head, afraid his voice or words would betray him. The woman smiled, "Thank you so much. I'm sorry that so many people have been judging you." Frank nodded his thanks – it still wasn't safe to speak yet.

"Well," Lucille said, turning to Frank, "We'd better get back to Paris and see if I am pregnant or not?" Frank nodded, still feeling guilty that of what he possibly had done to her. "I'm sorry if you are." He mumbled. Lucille embraced him, shushing him softly, "Relax…I love you, so it's perfectly fine." Frank smiled into her hair and pulled her close.

* * *

><p>They returned to Paris soon after and Carlotta, after hearing the story, called for a doctor. She wasn't mad about the possible pregnancy. In fact, it was just the opposite. She was ecstatic. Frank left while the doctor was there and returned soon after the doctor was done. The elderly man confirmed that, "Yes, she is pregnant. And I believe your theory is absolutely correct, Frank." The giant flea nodded as the doctor left.<p>

Frank walked into Lucille's room and up to her bed. He took her in his arms and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "I love you." He whispered almost like a song. "I hope you know that." She laughed softly, "I do. And I love you too." Frank smiled and took something out of his jacket. Lucille couldn't see what it was.

"I got this few minutes ago. And I hope you like it. It would mean a lot to me if you accepted it." Before she could ask, he stood up and kneeled before her on one knee, surprising her. He took a deep breath and then said, "I believe this is the traditional way." He held out what was in his hand. It was a box with a heart stitched into the top. As he opened it, revealing the emerald ring, which would go perfectly with Lucille's eyes, he said, "I love you more than life. I love you so much and felt so lost when you were taken by Maynott. You have no idea how scared I was. Please, if you love me too…will you do me this honor and marry me, Lucille?"

Lucille was stunned. She hadn't expected this, though she knew she should have. The others were probably expecting it; Lucille and Frank were the cutest couple after all. It took Lucille a few seconds to find her words, "Frank…I don't believe…I can't believe…" She finally smiled, "Of course I will!" Placing the beautiful ring on her left ring finger, Frank pulled Lucille gently into a hug.

"Thank you," He said. "Thank you."

**THE END**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
